Destined
by theotherwhitegirl
Summary: With Kikyo standing in the way of Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome, trouble ensues. Kagome faces off with Kikyo before deciding it be best if she never returned to the feudal era. But what happens when Kikyo wants nothing less than Kagome's death? A story of love, betrayal, hatred and family. And poor Inuyasha is stuck between two women because of his undecided love.
1. Chapter 1

**It's out of character for me to write something with the main focus on romance. Action, gore and mystery are what I am strong at, but I really wanted to give this a shot. I one hundred percent ship Kagome and Inuyasha.**

 **This fanfic takes place around episodes 48-54; Kagome stumbled upon Kikyo and Inuyasha in the woods, which leads to argument, jealousy, sadness and distrust. I want to play with these emotions at the beginning of this fanfic.**

 **I hope some of you-if not all-approve.**

 _ **Chapter One**_

Kagome hid behind a tree, her massive bag full of new bandages and medicines for her injured friends weighting heavily on her back. Why did she have to come back at such a bad time? Why did she have to witness this? If only she had slept for a few more hours, then Kagome would never have stumbled across Kikyo and Inuyasha. She never would have saw their kiss, their embrace, their tormented faces when they pulled apart from one another, coming to terms with how far apart they really were.

Kikyo's soul collectors lifted her into the air as she departed. Inuyasha called out her name, begging her to stay with him, yelling that he would always protect her-and only her. The reincarnation of the priestess knew she shouldn't have seen what just transpired. It was too personal, too painful. Kagome planned on running back to the well and returning to her era. Kikyo had vanished from sight, and now was her chance to leave before Inuyasha ever knew she was there.

In her hast, Kagome forgot about the weight of her bag, and gasped when she accidently leant too far back. The weight meant that her balance was completely off. Kagome landed on her butt, making a high pitched squeal when a sharp rock dug into her thigh. Now was not the time to be clumsy, especially after what she just saw. Kagome wanted to get as far away from Inuyasha as she could.

'Kagome...?'

That was Inuyasha voice. And it was calling her name this time. Her head snapped up and met the golden eyes of the half demon. Kagome realised she was in plain view of him. Oh, no. She quickly jumped to her feet, forgetting about the dull throb in her thigh, hoisting her bag up with her. Neither of them said a word for what felt like forever. Inuyasha stared at her with an unreadable expression.

Inuyasha stepped forward, seemed to rethink his action, and then moved back to where he was standing. 'Kagome...I...' His eyes narrowed as he looked for the right words to say. But what could he say? He was sure she saw and heard everything. Her dark brown eyes were round and glassy, like she was on the verge of tears. Had he caused the moister in her eyes? 'Did you...?'

She shook her head and stepped back, once again almost falling from the heavy bag. 'It was a mistake. I'm sorry. I need to go home now.'

'Kagome, wait-.'

'Give these to Sango,' she cut in. Kagome slowly placed her bag on the grass, holding onto one of the straps, half bent over. The tears in her eyes were dangerously close to flowing over the edge. She didn't want Inuyasha to see her like this. 'It's the bandages. It should help.'

'I...'

'Inuyasha,'-his name was hard for her to say, and she fought back sobs that were threatening to give her emotions away-, 'please, you don't need to explain anything. I understand.'

This time he did take a step towards her, and then another. He hated the distance between them as much as he hated the hurt feeling in her voice. It was even worse because he knew he had caused her sadness.

'Understand?'

Kagome straightened her back and glanced over at Inuyasha, smiling through the tears she could feel falling down her cheeks. 'You still love Kikyo. There is no room in your heart for...someone else.'

'That's not...' How could he finish that sentence? Kagome was right, and they both knew it. Inuyasha still loved Kikyo, and would do anything for her. But Kagome was also wrong at the same time. His heart had enough room for affection towards someone else, too. 'Kagome-.'

But she was already turning to leave. 'I'm going home, Inuyasha.'

He considered stopping her, but knew there was nothing he could say or do to change what she saw. Inuyasha loved Kikyo-and Kagome. Did it make him a bad person to want both women he cherished? The Kikyo he knew now is not the same as the priestess from fifty years ago. She was dead, unreadable and dangerous, even putting Kagome's life on the line. She had almost killed her own reincarnation for a stupid jewel. Kagome would never do something so horrible. Kagome's soul was gentle and warm and full of love for everyone; exactly what Kikyo's heart used to be. But they weren't the same person. They never will be, and Inuyasha knows he can't keep them both. A decision must be made soon.

Kagome ignored the sounds the forest made during the night. Usually she would be with Inuyasha and feel safe, but as she walked back to the well, her nervousness gave way to her sadness. She kept walking at a quick pace, keeping her head low, trying to tune out the buzzes of bugs or howls of demons lurking in the distance. She knew she wasn't too far from the well. Besides, if she screamed Inuyasha would hear her and- No. Kagome shook her head. He was the last person she wanted to see.

Eventually she made it back to the well. The field was empty, with the glow of the moon bathing the open space in silver. It was such a nice scene. Kagome glanced up at the stars as she walked, trying to count as many as she could. That's probably why she didn't notice someone standing in her path, leaning against the stone of the well.

It was Kikyo.

Kagome was instantly on her guard. The last time they were alone together, Kikyo stole her shard of the sacred jewel and then tried to kill her. The two women stared each other down, refusing to even blink. Wishing she had her bow and arrows, Kagome slowly slipped her hand into the pocket of her skirt, feeling a little more at ease when her fingers wrapped around the metal of her cell phone. It wasn't exactly a weapon, but it was something to throw. Being empty handed was worse; especially when your opponent was holding an arrow loosely in her slender hand.

Kikyo swirled the arrow in her hand, but Kagome was paying more attention to the bow slung over her shoulder. 'You have a habit of getting in my way. Inuyasha was about to be mine once again, but I sensed you close by.' Her dark eyes narrowed.

'He's all yours,' Kagome stated.

'Not for long, I suspect. He has feelings for you.' Kikyo's voice grew dark. She gripped her bow, hooked her arrow and then pointed it directly at Kagome's heart. 'It will be easier if you weren't around.'

Her heart was beating in her chest. Kagome knew Kikyo wasn't lying. At this point, though, her emotions were out of her control. 'I'm leaving anyway. I'll even give you my jewel shards so I can't come back!' She ripped the last shard she had managed to retrieve from around her neck and threw it on the ground. 'I never want to see Inuyasha again!' But her voice broke when she shouted his name, tears springing into her eyes again.

Kikyo ignored her words and drew back the arrow, taking aim. 'You're pathetic.'

The last thing Kagome saw was Kikyo's arrow flying through the air, purple light protruding from the sharp point, before something crashed into her from the side. She was shoved onto the ground, a heavy weight on top of her. Kagome smashed her head on the hard packed dirt and she twisted her right arm really badly. But the pain that followed seconds later was unbearable. Kagome screamed in agony, withering under the weight of whatever was on top of her. Where was the pain coming from? Her whole body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside, burning fingers licking at her skin. The pain of her head and twisted arm were lost in the burning sensation.

Kagome heard Kikyo say, 'Damn, I missed,' just as the weight from on top of her shifted. The pure agony still created a burning sensation throughout her body, but at least she didn't feel like she was being crushed to death. Through the pain, Kagome shifted her head so she could see Kikyo. But something was blocking her view, something red. Could it be...? Her eyes struggled to gaze upwards, but she managed to catch a glimpse of silver hair before her head lolled back to one side. It was difficult to control her neck when her head felt like someone was bashing it with a brick.

Inuyasha's voice carried on the wind. He sounded pissed off, even to himself. 'Kikyo, why would you try to kill Kagome?'

'Because she is getting in our way.' Short, simple, and completely void of any sympathy or doubt that what she just did was wrong. 'Don't you see? If she keeps living, then we can't be together.'

'So you try to kill her?' He shouted back. With more restraint in his voice, Inuyasha added, 'You also tried to kill her the night you stole the sacred jewel shards, didn't you?'

'You already know the answer to that.'

Kagome managed to roll onto her side. 'Inu...yasha. Don't-.' A scream filled with agony as she tried to lift her head cut off whatever she was about to say. Her eyes became blurry and wet with tears of pain. Every breath she drew in, every slight movement, all caused immense pain to rupture through her body.

'The arrow,' Inuyasha gasped.

He thought he had saved her from Kikyo's arrow, but it had in fact changed course. The arrow was sticking out of her thigh, the blood around the puncture wound thick. The purified arrow from the priestess would no doubt cause the agony that Kagome was feeling. It was the reason she was withering in pain. How could he not have smelt Kagome's blood sooner? He was too focused on Kikyo. He was always too focused on Kikyo, the woman who was the cause of Kagome's suffering.

Inuyasha's hand twitched by his side, his claws digging into the fabric of his pants. 'Kikyo, you better leave.' His golden eyes were narrowed, and he moved to take up a protective stance before Kagome.

The priestess widened her eyes, disbelief written on her face. 'You would choose that girl over me?'

'Right now I am,' he shot back. Of course he would choose Kagome. She needed him; needed him to save her from the woman he holds so dear. 'You've had your fun, Kikyo.'

Kikyo glanced at the girl who looked so much like herself, lying motionless at Inuyasha's feet. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was gentle and even, a sign that she was unconscious. Kikyo looked back at Inuyasha, judging the seriousness in his eyes. 'Remember, Inuyasha, she cannot replace me. And you will be with me.'

What could he say to that? Inuyasha knew no one could ever replace Kikyo, and he wanted, more than anything, to be with her forever. But that conversation was for another time. Right now, Kagome was his main priority. And she had fallen silent behind him. Inuyasha's eyes remained on the woman he loved until she was completely gone from sight, using her soul collectors to rise into the night sky. He knew not where she was going, and at this moment he wasn't concerned about whether he would see her again.

Inuyasha stared at the night sky for a long time, wondering if he would be able to catch a glimpse of her. It wasn't until the wind shifted and he smelt Kagome's blood that he remembered what was really important. The half demon quickly crouched beside Kagome and started working to pull the arrow out. Once it was out of her leg, a massive gash left bleeding; he ripped off some fabric from his shirt to bandage her leg.

Kagome stirred, feeling a cool touch on her thigh. 'What...happened?'

Did she really lose consciousness? How weak, she thought to herself. Kikyo's arrow only hit her leg and the pain was enough to cloud her mind. Speaking of Kikyo, where was she?

The half demon leaning over the girl's leg, trying to stop the bleeding, didn't glance at her. He was too ashamed. Inuyasha knew she was injured because of him, because he was too weak to fight Kikyo. Kagome was struggling to look around, searching for any sign of the woman who had harmed her. When she bent her sore neck the wrong way and winced, Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound. Hearing her in so much pain only made his guilt thicken.

Knotting the strip of cloth around her thigh, Inuyasha softly said, 'She's gone. I won't let her hurt you.'

'Huh.' Kagome tried to sit up, but realised that was a bad move. 'Kikyo...left... I thought you'd-.' She bit her lip.

Inuyasha sat back and glanced at her face, turned away from him, eyes staring into the dark forest. 'Kagome...'

She sighed and finally rolled her head so their eyes could meet. 'I thought you'd go with her. Inuyasha, I thought you'd leave me.' Tears sprang into her eyes, betraying her.

His eyes widened at the sadness in her voice and the moister in her eyes. Did he really cause her such pain? Even when on the verge of tears, Kagome was beautiful. 'Why didn't you run? When I saw you... You stood up to Kikyo.'

'That's because I was trying to tell her something. I was trying to get my point across.' The tears flowed over the rim of her eyes. Kagome used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears, using it as a decoy so she didn't have to look him in the eye when she said, 'I was trying to explain to Kikyo that I never wanted to see you again. That she could have you.'

Inuyasha froze. His heart started speeding up, his palms growing sweaty. Did she really just...? 'Kagome, what are you saying? You don't...want me around anymore?'

When she didn't answer, Inuyasha's anger began to boil. How could she say such a thing? After everything they've been through, she would give it all up just because of a little fight? Was she really so jealous of Kikyo? Inuyasha jumped to his feet, startling Kagome. She tried to sit up, but her mind fogged and her vision grew dizzy. The half demon boy was staring down at her, clinching his fists in irritation. It wasn't even his fault. He couldn't help loving Kikyo, and he couldn't help wanting to protect her. Why doesn't Kagome understand that?

After a painfully long minute, and his control on his anger slipping, Inuyasha spat out, 'fine,' before turning and stomping away.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'Inuyasha!' She once again tried to sit up, achieving her goal after a few breathless struggles. Black spots danced before her eyes. Kagome was too busy trying to stand, to go after Inuyasha that she didn't care about the pain of her leg or the dizziness of her brain. She wouldn't take back what she said, but she couldn't let that be the last conversation between them.

He heard her struggle to her feet, though continued walking without looking back. Inuyasha was too irritated to deal with her any longer. Sure, he wanted to take care of her and assure her everything would be alright, but he was so confused. Time to himself would be the best thing right now. He would fetch Sango to come and take care of Kagome while he thought things over.

'Ahh!' Kagome squealed when her foot hit a large rock, throwing her careful balance off. She had been ignoring the pain of her leg and focusing on catching up to Inuyasha, that she wasn't paying attention. Now she had fallen on her stomach with a thud, smacking her chin on the ground. Kagome tasted blood in her mouth and her thigh screamed in pain. Tonight was not going well at all.

Inuyasha whirled around to see Kagome sprawled on the grass. She had tried to follow after him. Instantly kicking himself for being so selfish and leaving her, he ran back to her side. When Kagome didn't try to raise her head or move, he gently rolled her over. Inuyasha stared into the calm face of the girl he cradled in his lap. It was obvious Kagome's pain had rendered her unconscious again. Her tolerance was worn thin, and her body had lost its fight to stay awake. She needed the rest. But she looked so beautiful, especially like this. Inuyasha stared at her thick eyelashes kissing her cheeks, the thickness of her black hair, the perfect portions of her lips. She resembled Kikyo so much, and yet, she had a beauty all of her own.

Smiling softly at the sleeping girl in his arms, the half demon boy rose easily to his feet and started heading in the direction of the village. Kagome was nestled perfectly in his arms, light as a feather, and completely oblivious to how much, in this moment, he cared about her.

 **A bit sappy than what I am used to writing. But there you have it! As the story progresses I intend to add some deaths, gore and sexual scenes (don't worry, not going all fifty-shades-of-grey on you). I hope this first chapter was alright, though. I know my writing can become difficult at times to understand. Need any help understanding or just wanna make a suggestion so it'll be easier for people to read, just give me a heads up !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

A whole week had passed by since Kagome came back to her own era. Sango and Miroku tried to talk her out of returning home, and Shippo threw a tantrum, exclaiming that he wanted to go with her. But once Kagome explained to them what had happened, and how she had received her injury, the complaining stopped. No-one tried to stop her after that. Not even Inuyasha, who more or less ignored her attempt at saying goodbye. His stubbornness knew no bounds. But this time Kagome knew she wasn't coming back. How could she? Inuyasha would do better off without her getting in the way.

Sighing in bliss as she lowered herself into the bath, Kagome relished the hot water. After a week back home, with electricity, running water and her own bed, she wondered to herself how she ever dealt with the feudal era for so long. Hot water and her apple scented shampoo won out over a cold lake any day. And the medicines of her own world meant that her injured leg was on the fast track to a full recovery. It was stitched up and healing, with only a pink scar the length of her finger. But that small scar was enough to remind Kagome of the incident with Kikyo.

A knock on the bathroom door broke Kagome from her thoughts.

'Yeah?' She called.

'Diner is ready,' her mother called.

'I'll be out in a minute!'

Her mother's footsteps faded down the hall. Kagome closed her eyes against her thoughts and sunk deeper into the hot water.

Outside, the wind was beginning to pick up; winter was right around the corner. Inuyasha felt this cool breeze the moment he stepped from the small shrine built around the well. Back in his era, winter had not yet set in. It seemed five hundred years effects the changes of the seasons to a certain extent. He wondered if it still snowed as he walked towards Kagome's home. Inuyasha glanced up at the sacred tree, exactly the same as always, before following the path around the side of the building.

He had been to Kagome's home twice before, and each time he had entered through the window. It was a direct path into her room, avoiding attention from others who lived in the building. Inuyasha easily jumped onto the second story window ledge, thankful when the glass was already pushed aside. The half demon lightly landed on his feet and quickly took in his surroundings. No Kagome. He wasn't certain whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. She would no doubt still be upset with him, so he decided it was a good thing she wasn't here. And it gave him time to think about what he was going to say to her.

'Kagome!'

Inuyasha's ears twitched. That woman's voice, was it her mother's? He crouched on the floor just below the window, using his sensitive ears to figure out what was going on.

'I said give me a minute,' Kagome shouted back, splashing her way out of the bath.

She grumbled about having to cut her bath short as she wrapped a towel around herself. Kagome stomped back to her room to get dressed. Her mother shouted at her one more time about diner being ready, but Kagome ignored her this time.

Inuyasha was in motion the second he heard Kagome's footsteps drawing closer. But her walk sounded off; he noticed there was a few second spare before her right foot hit the floor, opposed to her left leg, which she seemed to be favouring. It might be too soft for a human to hear, but with his heightened senses, it was easy to pick up. Could it be from the wound Kikyo left on Kagome? Either way, there was no time to think it over. Inuyasha fled to the other side of the room, throwing open the doors to her closet and hiding inside. He made sure to gently close the doors just as Kagome entered the room.

Kagome shuddered when she walked into the cold room. 'I must have left the window open again,' she muttered to herself.

She sauntered over and closed the window, unaware of the eyes watching her from a crack in her closet doors. Kagome set to work finding something to wear, settling for an old shirt and some trousers. Who was she trying to impress? Not like anyone would see her wearing these old things. Well, not anyone that mattered. Feeling a little more down at the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again, Kagome began getting dressed.

Seeing her like this was a first for Inuyasha. Kagome's hair was pulled back, bunched up in a ball on top of her head. The slender line of her neck gave way to small shoulders, the skin stretching over them flawless. And the short fabric she had wrapped around her was- Falling! Inuyasha felt all the blood drain from his face when he realised what she was doing. He fell back in the closet, more or less a reaction to seeing Kagome undressed. But in doing so, he smacked his head on the wood; no doubt creating enough noise for Kagome to hear.

She whirled around, quickly grabbing the towel once more and clutching it to her chest. 'Who's there?'

No point in trying to hide now. This wasn't exactly the reunion he was going for, but there was no backing out now. Inuyasha slowly pushed his way out of the closet until he was crouched on the floor. He kept his head low, his eyes away from Kagome. Inuyasha could feel how hot his cheeks were, how fast his heart was beating.

'Inuyasha...' Even though she knew she should be angry about him spying on her while getting dressed, Kagome couldn't get past the fact that he was here. Inuyasha had come to her.

Inuyasha's ear twitched. 'Look, I...didn't see anything.' He was waiting for her to start yelling, or even crying.

Kagome simply walked over to him and bent down onto her knees. He was here. He had come to see her. Nothing else mattered at the moment. His silver hair was just as silky looking as she remembered. Kagome leaned forward to softly place her hand on his cheek, lifting his eyes to meet her own. They were as golden as they were the first day they met. Neither of them moved, even when Kagome thought she might pass out from happiness. Very slowly, Inuyasha's eyes closed and he leaned his head further into Kagome's hand.

Without warning, he reached out and pulled her into his chest. He wanted to feel her warmth, to feel her heart beat against his chest. Inuyasha never wanted to let her go again. Kagome moved so she could get into a more comfortable position, laughing at herself when she couldn't get her towel to sit right. Perhaps her happiness was making her a bit giddy? The half demon holding her stayed still until he was sure she was comfortable before wrapping his arms around her once more.

They stayed like this for a long time before Inuyasha whispered, 'I'm sorry.'

Kagome wanted to lift her head, to see whether the emotions in his eyes matched his voice. Inuyasha held his arms tight around her, so there was no way she could lift her head from where it was nestled in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent, her hands clutching tighter at the fabric of his shirt.

'Kagome, I'm sorry,' he continued. 'Kikyo could have killed you and I... I'm just glad you're safe.'

'It wasn't your fault,' she breathed. 'I shouldn't have been there. And I should have been smarter than to stand up to Kikyo.'

'So you'll come back?'

This time when Kagome moved to lift her head, Inuyasha didn't stop her. She remained in his lap, though, holding onto the front of his shirt with a strong grip. 'If I do go back, it'll be the same. You love Kikyo too much. There is no room for me.' She smiled sweetly, hiding the sadness in her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Kagome...'

'And I don't want to hurt you anymore,' she told him.

'Hurt me?'

Kagome tried to hide her sadness with another smile. 'I don't want to make you feel like you have to decide. Inuyasha, I want to go back... I just don't want to hurt you.'

'Kikyo is the one that shot you with an arrow and you're worried about me?' He couldn't believe it. Was she really so concerned with him that her life didn't matter? Inuyasha was so used to protecting others, and never once thought that someone might want to protect him.

'So I shouldn't be worried?' Kagome leant back and crossed her arms. 'Fine, then I won't worry.'

'Uh, no, that's not how I meant it.' He knew he would never understand the changing emotions of a female or how their minds worked. Kagome was always throwing him off. 'I want you to worry about me, Kagome.'

Her arms dropped to her sides and she glanced away. How could he say something like that so easily? Kagome was completely stuck on what to do next. Their conversation was too heated for her liking, and she didn't want to make him upset in case he went back to his own era. But why was he even here? Was he really here just to apologies about Kikyo? Inuyasha had been the one to pull Kagome onto his lap, to hug her; that must mean something. Kagome didn't want to look too much into it in case it meant nothing to him. In case _she_ meant nothing to him.

'Kagome!'

Inuyasha's ears twitched again at the high pitched shout. He could hear footsteps outside the room, heading towards Kagome's room. But she was already in action. The half demon sat where he was, cross legged on the floor, as she jumped to her feet and began racing around the room. Her cheeks were red and she looked flustered. Inuyasha liked the way she looked when she was embarrassed. She was cute.

'Don't look,' she suddenly said, glowering at Inuyasha. His eyes widened in innocence before he spun around, ears down. Kagome smiled lightly at his bashful expression before pulling her shirt over her head and dropping the towel. 'Okay. You can turn back around now.'

'Kago-.'

'I'm coming!' She shouted to her mother.

Kagome's mother didn't even bother knocking. She barged into the room, irritation written on her face. 'How long does it take to get dressed? Diner is ready and-.' Her eyes landed on the half human, half demon sitting on the floor. 'Inuyasha?'

'Uh, yeah,' was all he could say. Kagome's mother looked terrifying. He had met her once before, but she seemed so nice then.

'It's a long story,' Kagome told her mother before she could ask any questions.

'Well, I hope nothing was going on.' She pointedly looked at Kagome before shooting Inuyasha a questioning look. When he only sat there, a confused expression on his face, Kagome's mother knew they hadn't done anything. He looked too innocent. 'Are you staying for diner?'

Inuyasha was taken aback by her change of moods. No wonder where Kagome got her mood swings from. 'Uh...'

'There is more than enough, and I'm not taking no for an answer.' With that said, Kagome's mother walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, blushed, and then looked away.

 **Remember, I still suck at writing romance. It's not something I do often. I prefer the action side of this anime, not the relationship between the characters. But it's worth a shot, right?**

 **I hoped this chapter was alright!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

It was impossible to know what he was thinking. Kagome kept giving Inuyasha side glances when she thought he wasn't watching, but his expression was neutral. A few times she thought he looked sad, and then it would disappear as quickly as she saw it. What could she say? Inuyasha was ready to go back to his own era and he hadn't even asked her to return with him. Kagome thought he came here to ask for her to come back. He apologised, and that was it.

Inuyasha was the first to break the silence. 'Thanks for the food.'

'Thank my mum,' Kagome muttered. The air outside was cold, and she wished she had brought a jacket. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha again, this time asking the question that was on her lips. 'Inuyasha, do you want me to come back to the feudal era?'

'No.' Straight to the point. Inuyasha didn't see any point in hiding it like he does his feelings. Kagome would be safer here, where she belonged. 'I don't want you to get hurt. You're constantly in danger and-.'

But she had stopped listening. Kagome hugged her shoulders against the cool breeze. 'Just admit it is because of Kikyo.' She looked up at the starry night sky and smiled softly. 'I can't compete.'

'Not everything is to do with Kikyo. I need to protect you, too. And this is the only way I can see how.'

'I never asked you to protect me,' Kagome shot back.

'You'd be dead if I hadn't protected you so much,' he yelled back, fists clinched.

Kagome backed down, her voice barely above a whisper when she said, 'It'll be easier for you if I were.'

His ears caught what she had whispered. Inuyasha didn't know how to make her feel better. 'Kagome, that's-.'

Her hand shot out, giving Inuyasha a hard push towards the entrance to the shrine built around the well. There, her hand hesitated on his back before she pulled it away, stuffing it in the pocket of her trousers. Kagome met Inuyasha's confused and somewhat hurt eyes. She refused to show how upset she was, or how infuriating he was, so she tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile. Inuyasha's eyes only deepened more, until they were molten gold. It was easy to see that he didn't believe her act of bravado one bit.

Whether she liked it or not, Kagome didn't belong in his world. Inuyasha was destined to remain pinned to the sacred tree. Inuyasha was never meant to see Kikyo again. Inuyasha was never meant to meet Kagome. It was she who had changed his world, and now she was angry because he was going down his own path. Kagome was getting left behind. The way to fix this is to make sure their worlds remained separate. Perhaps Inuyasha was doing the right thing by telling her not to come back. After all, he could spend as much time as he wanted with Kikyo without worrying about Kagome. Not that he cared enough anyway.

Inuyasha whirled around, one foot still on the first step leading up to the shrine. 'What're you doing?'

'Making it easier for you. Inuyasha, go home.' She took a step back, and then another. Kagome kept her eyes on him the entire time, waiting to see if he would follow her.

That's when Inuyasha remembered a crucial fact. 'Sango has the jewel shards from your fight with Kikyo. That means-.'

'I can't come back,' she finished for him. 'Even if I wanted to.'

He only stared at the girl in front of him. She was as beautiful as the day they first met.

Kagome continued. 'It was fun. But I belong here, and I can't keep interfering with your life. Say goodbye to the others for me,' she added.

'But...' His words fell short.

Was this what she really wanted? Inuyasha knows how Kagome feels about him, but she could never understand how he felt about her. He was torn between the past and the present; one girl or the other. She must know by now how much of a hard decision it was to make, so was this her way of making the burden easier for him? Was Kagome sacrificing her own feelings for the sake of his? Would Kikyo do the same for Inuyasha? But she wasn't just giving up on never seeing Inuyasha again. Kagome knew she could never return to his world, or see her friends. Could a person really be so unselfish? Inuyasha could never deserve someone such as Kagome.

Inuyasha nodded stiffly. 'If this is what you want, Kagome, then I won't stop you. And I won't return. Goodbye.'

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, and she didn't try to hide them when they rolled down her cheeks. 'Goodbye, Inuyasha. Take care of the others for me.' She gave a warm smile.

Knowing he was unable to embrace her one final time, because Inuyasha would never want to let her go, he only stared at the young woman before him. Kagome's hair was still tied back, showing her whole face, giving her nothing to hide. Her dark eyes were warm and deep, shinning with new tears. He would never see those brilliant round eyes smile again. He would never see the millions of expressions that ran across her face each day. He would never hear her voice when she was angry, upset, happy or irritated. And he could never touch her soft skin again.

Inuyasha's hand twitched, aching to reach out and wipe the tears from her face. But his eyes flickered down to her right leg, as if he could see the thin pink scar left by Kikyo arrow. Whether she was strong or not, Kagome has constantly been putting herself in danger, and for what? Her friend? Inuyasha? To regain the shards of the sacred jewel? He didn't want to see anymore scars on her beautiful skin, and he never wanted to hear her scream in fear ever again. Inuyasha knew none of this was on Kagome's mind. Her reason for not coming back was because of Kikyo. Perhaps this was a good thing. Now she could be safe from everyone-even Inuyasha.

Kagome shivered against the cool night breeze, and it broke Inuyasha out of his thoughts. He silently took off his red coat, stepped over to Kagome, and lightly draped it over her shoulders. His gold eyes met her questioning gaze and his heart missed a beat. How could he be so blind? This whole time he had taken her company for granted. And now that he was losing her, Inuyasha realised how much he cared for her. But there was no going back now. Kagome had clearly made up her mind.

'What are you-.'

'It's cold.' He glanced up at the clouds gathering in the dark sky. 'And at least you won't forget about me as long as you have it.'

She pulled the long coat tighter around her shoulders. 'Here.'

When Inuyasha glanced down at her open hand, there was something small sitting on her palm. 'A ring?'

Kagome blushed, unable to hide feeling a little embarrassed. 'I never take it to the feudal era because I'm afraid I'll lose it. My grandmother gave it to me when I was three. You can keep it.'

'So, this really is goodbye,' he muttered.

'Yes.'

Inuyasha picked up the ring. It was a silver band and a gold band intertwined, like two snakes curling around each other. It was beautiful, but so small. Kagome had pulled it off of her middle finger, but it would only fit on Inuyasha's pinkie. After slipping it on, he held out his hand to admire it.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome said softly.

'Yeah?'

She waited for him to meet her eyes before saying, 'Don't become a demon, okay?'

'Kagome...'

'Now go!' Kagome shoved him once more towards the shrine over the well. This time he walked up the steps, only turning back around when she called out, 'And don't forget to say bye to the others for me.'

He could only stare at her. Kagome was smiling as fresh, hot tears flowed down her cheeks. How could she do that? How could she smile through her pain? And why did it feel like she was putting herself through all this just for his sake? Inuyasha was right before. He had done nothing to deserve someone such as Kagome. Her life would be better off without him in it. Safer, happier, and easier.

Kagome watched with a heavy heart as Inuyasha turned back around and disappeared into the shrine. He closed the door tightly behind him with a soft thud. What now? She stood there, frozen in time, as the first snow of the season began to drift down from the sky. Unable to keep herself upright, Kagome sunk to her knees. The cold breeze was strong, but she was warm inside Inuyasha's red coat. She hugged it tighter against her body, unwilling to let go. Inuyasha was gone. He was never coming back for her. The thought was unbearable. Kagome knows she did it for his sake, so he could be happy with Kikyo. This was how it was meant to be. She didn't belong in their world. But if this was the right thing to do, why did it feel so wrong? Kikyo and Inuyasha are meant to be together, it's their fate. But what about Kagome's fate?

How could she accept this as her destiny? The answer was that she didn't. This wasn't how things were meant to turn out. Kagome's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed in determination. Kikyo can get screwed for all she cared, because Inuyasha belonged to Kagome now. It was Kagome who saved him from his eternal sleep, and it was she who has been in every battle with him, aiding and helping wherever she can. Leaving the snow and bitter wind outside, Kagome rushed into the shrine protecting the well. She threw the door aside and practically fell down the stairs on the other side.

When she reached the edge of the well, she flung her legs over and jumped. She's done this plenty of times before. But even as she did so, Kagome knew it wouldn't work. Without the jewel shards, she was just a normal teenage girl. No power. And just as she had thought, the ground met her quickly. Kagome cried out when her sore leg took most of the grunt of the fall. Kagome's tears of pain quickly turned into sobs of heartache. He was gone. Inuyasha, and her friends, were all out of her reach. And they weren't coming back for her.

Kagome leaned her back against the cobblestone wall of the well, curled into a ball of sorrow and sadness. She reached up to clutch Inuyasha's coat, but it wasn't there. Her eyes fell on it moments later, hanging over the ledge of the well, a few meters up. It must have caught on the wood and slipped off when she jumped down. The bright red of the material was quite the contrast against the dark oak of the well and the grey of the stone. And, to Kagome, it was a symbol of how close Inuyasha was without her ever being able to touch him again.

 **I hope I'm not completely sucking so far in writing about romance. Next chapter won't have so much-if not any-fluffy stuff in it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

It was always a rush to get ready whenever Kagome slept past her alarm. Now that she was in her senior year of high school, with rigorous studying and multiple entrance exams, sleep was a luxury she didn't have. Not a lot of teenagers had the time, either. They all have less than half a year to prepare for collage, and she was going to make the most of her education now, so that she can get into the top collage of her dreams. But she had a bad habit of oversleeping. By now her friends, classmates, and teachers were all used to seeing her a little late, tired, or not well presented.

Today was going to be a mixture of all three, apparently. Kagome would be lucky to make it to school ten minutes after the bell. Her eyes had black marks under them, showing the five hours of sleep in the last forty-eight hours was beginning to show. And she couldn't find her school tie. She was sure she washed it with her uniform the night before, so why wasn't it hanging in her room?

Throwing open her door, she called out to her mother. 'My school tie! Have you seen it?'

It was Sota who answered her, though. 'She put it on your chair cause you left it downstairs!'

Kagome's eyes flickered to the other end of the hall, towards the room where his voice came from. 'Thank you!'

There was no time to wonder why he answered instead of her mother, or to wonder why he was still home instead of at school. Sota was almost never late. Kagome remembered he used to get mad at her for taking too long, or forgetting important things like her homework. Now that he was older, though, he never reminded her about these things. He lived his own life now. The house was peaceful, happy, and whole.

'You're going to be late,' Sota's voice told her from the open doorway.

Kagome fastened the tie around her neck before turning to face him. 'What are you still doing here?'

He shrugged. 'Mum said she needs my help around the house today. I can afford to take one day off school. Besides, she can't move all that wood on her own.'

'Oh, right,' she breathed, casting her gaze down.

A few weeks ago her grandpa decided it was time to update the safety of their shrine. If visitors were going to come in and out, praying to the gods, then they should do so knowing the structures of this temple are safe. And, because of this, the shrine built around the well had been pulled down. Sota has been a huge help to his grandpa, moving all the heavy wood because it would cost them too much to hire a handyman. The well itself won't be touched, but it will remain out in the open. Visitors can wish upon the well if they choose.

Because of the exposure, Kagome is forced to lay eyes on the well every time she passes to the front gate of the temple. A reminder that a long time ago, her life may have went down a different track.

Sota saw her expression change, noticed the sadness touch her eyes. It happened every now and then, when she was reminded. None of the family knows exactly what happened that night three years ago. All Sota can remember was Kagome locking herself in her room for a whole week, refusing to talk, and sometimes even refusing to eat. But one day, she just walked down stairs and went to school, not saying a word to anyone. Kagome started eating at the table with them again, going to school every day, and talking and laughing like her old self. And when he says it returned to normal, it meant that Kagome never travelled back to the feudal era. It was like it never existed. No-one wanted to say anything in case it upset Kagome or sent her back into her state of depression. Occasionally, though, she would get this look of sadness in her eyes. It broke Sota's heart every time she was like this. Because something happened that night, and he knows it has something to do with that dog-eared boy. Sota would do everything in his power to make sure no-one hurt his sister like that again.

'When did you get so big,' Kagome muttered.

Sota shook his head to clear his mind before cocking his head to the side in confusion. 'Huh?'

His sister was smiling over at him, but the sadness wasn't completely gone from her eyes. 'You've matured so much. And I've seen you outside helping grandpa. You lift those pieces of wood like they weigh nothing.'

'I'm fourteen now,' he said defensively, playing along. Sota knows she is only trying to get the past out of her mind. 'I have muscle.'

'Oh, you have muscle?' She laughed.

'And I'm taller than you now,' he added proudly.

Kagome's heart lightened. Before she knew it, her school tie was back on the chair and she was busying herself with undoing the laces of her shoes. 'You know what? I think school will do just fine without me today. How about I help with clearing the wood?'

'You sure? Don't you have a test to study for?'

'Sota, I was up till one studying.'

'Point taken.' He waited for her to finish slipping off her socks before announcing, 'Last one there has to make lunches for a week!'

'You're on!' She laughed as Sato raced down the hall, a little child still in his heart.

Outside the weather was nice. Not too cold or too warm. They found their mother on her way to the main shrine, only stopping long enough to tell her kids she would be back soon. Kagome and Sota walked in the opposite direction, towards the large pile of splintered wood that needed to be carted to the back of the temple. Their grandpa had arranged for a removal dumpster to be placed there for the broken bits of wood to be thrown into. But as the two teenagers looked over the massive stack of wood, they wondered if the dumpster would be big enough.

'Well, we might as well start,' Kagome said, sauntering over to the pile.

The well stood to her left, encircled by rope so visitors wouldn't lean over the edge and fall in. It was too dangerous. Even Kagome could hurt herself, no longer able to pass through the ground at the bottom. Her eyes landed on the edge of the well, holding it in her line of sight until she almost tripped. Paying more attention to where she was walking meant that the well was completely out of her path of sight.

'Won't it be easier if you get changed out of your uniform?' Sota asked, catching up to her.

Kagome shook her head. 'It'll be fine.' She stopped in front of the pile of wood and tied her hair into a high pony tail. It's grown almost to her bottom in the past few years, and it always got in her way now. 'Common, let's start here.'

Together, the two siblings began moving the pile of broken wood. Kagome was more help than Sota would have thought. For a girl, she could lift her weight, and she never complained about the hot sun or the splinters he could see on her hands. His sister was working at full pace. At first he thought nothing of her dedication to their job, until they paused for a small lunch break. Kagome turned her back to the wood stacked near the well and then briskly walked back towards the house. He realised she was trying to ignore the well. She was forcing herself to work so close to it, and it pained her.

'Hay, Kagome!' He rushed to catch up to her.

He planned on telling her to ditch the work and help their mother out with the chores inside. This way she didn't have to work so close to the well. However, just before he reached the wide footpath-the one Kagome was already standing on-that led to their house, something sharp hit his left arm. Sota stumbled to a halt, surprised at the sudden pain that jolted through his body like an electric shock. What...? He glanced down to see a long wooden pole sticking out of his arm, just above his elbow. Blood flowed down his arm, dripping from his fingertips.

'Sota!'

Kagome ignored her instincts to find where the arrow had come from. Instead, she rushed back to Sota just before he collapsed. Her younger brother was heavy, but she managed to catch most of his upper half so his head wouldn't smash into the dirt. Was he unconscious? Kagome gently laid his head down and began checking his pulse. Still alive, but knocked out. A normal arrow wouldn't cause enough pain to render someone unconscious, especially if that person was only hit in the arm. Perhaps it wasn't a normal arrow?

Scared and confused, Kagome lifted Sota's arm so there was no pressure on the arrow. She gripped the wood, focusing hard. Half a minute later she was convinced this wasn't a normal arrow. Her eyes lifted and scanned the whole area, looking for whatever-or whoever-was out of place. The arrow that had penetrated her brother's skin was infused with magic; a magic she would know anywhere. But nothing was out of place. Kagome closed her eyes and stilled her mind, allowing her body to focus on sensing the familiar magic. She has done this before, years ago when searching for shards of the jewel.

It was too late for her to move when her body caught a wave of the magic. Kagome was still crouching beside her brother when the arrow hit her back. Pain rippled from the small of her back, just below her left kidney. But it was a known pain to her, and her body was still the reincarnation of a priestess, making it noticeably stronger. Just like the time when the arrow had pierced her leg, the wound throbbed, stinging as her blood began soaking into her white shirt. Kagome's eyes became clouded, but instead of giving into the crippling pain, she managed to get her legs under herself and stand. Now that the arrow had been shot again, the magic was easier for her to sense.

Kagome turned in the direction the arrow had been shot from and gave a small, emotionless, smile. 'Hello, Kikyo.'

'So you found my hiding place?' The familiar voice of the dead woman Kikyo was as emotionless as always. Kagome's neck was stiff as she held eye contact with the priestess in the tree, perched on one of the larger branches. 'At first I wasn't too sure you were her. You seem...different. But then I sensed a small amount of my power in you.'

'Why are you here?'

Kikyo sighed. 'So quick to get to the point. But, alright. I'm here to end your life, Kagome. Like I should have three years ago at the well.'

Kagome's hand instinctively moved down to the pink scar on her leg, long since healed. Now she would have a matching pink line on her back. 'Why now after all these years? You have your world, and I have mine.'

'Inuyasha still cares for you. My world isn't the same, and it won't be until he hears that you don't exist; in our world or yours.'

'He...still cares?' Kagome head fell forward, hiding her face from Kikyo. Was this true?

'Yes,' the priestess clarified. 'And because of your hold on him, he does not wish to follow me into death. He does not wish to be mine.'

Before Kagome could process her words or even utter a reply, another one of Kikyo's arrows was flying through the air. Kagome jumped out of the way just in time, but in doing so, she had smacked her head on the ground. The priestess watched from her perch in the tree as the young girl rolled over, realising too late that the arrow was still stuck in her back. Kagome screamed in agony as more pain shot through her body. Her eyes clouded, and her head began spinning.

Kikyo's voice sounded really far away. 'If you want to make this harder, I can always go for the easier target.'

Kagome rolled her head to the side to see her hitch another arrow, this time pointing it at Sota. 'No! Leave him out of this!'

Kikyo contemplated ignoring the girl, but then diverted the path of her arrow at the last moment, instead shooting it at Kagome. Unable to dodge it, nor having the strength to do more than clinch her jaw shut, Kagome allowed the arrow to pierce the flesh of her arm. The pain of the arrow in her back coincided with the fresh pain from her arm and almost sent her mind into darkness. Kagome used her remaining strength to glare at the priestess in the tree. Sweat beaded on her forehead, rolling down her temples and soaking her hair. There wasn't an inch of her body that wasn't in agony. Her mind was holding on by a thread of string, forcing her eyes to look through the mist.

'Sota...' Her voice was barely a whisper.

She rolled her head to the side, looking for her brother. He was still there, a few meters away. Kagome watched closely, relieved when she saw his chest was still rising and falling at a steady rhythm. Then she glanced back at the tree. Kikyo was gone. Kagome's eyes flickered around, her head rolling this way and that, trying to see every angle. Each neck movement was another shot of pain down her spine, but none of that mattered at the moment. Finally, she saw something. Kikyo's red pants-high priestess clothes-were the last thing Kagome's saw, disappearing over the edge of the well. So, she went back home? Did she think her job was done? Kagome knew that she would lose her struggle the moment she lost consciousness. Her wounds, plus the magic of a priestess, were too much for her body to handle. She would slip into darkness forever.

A tear rolled down her cheek at the same time she found her voice, muttering only one word. It was a name she hasn't spoken in three years.

'Inu...yasha.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

There was nothing he could do to stop the nightmares. The half demon boy-almost a man-had been suffering from these terrors for a long time now. And, just as every other night, it was the same dream.

' _Inuyasha...'_

 _He didn't want to turn around or acknowledge the owner of such a familiar voice. Inuyasha knows what he will see when he turns around. It's always the same; Kagome standing on the edge of a cliff, arrows protruding from her flesh, too many to count. Blood would splatter the grass at her feet, turning the once green ground a sea of red. Her round eyes would be filled with pain, confusion and hatred. After all, it was his fault she was on the brink of death._

 _Inuyasha couldn't save Kagome from the one person he should never have loved._

' _Inu...yasha,' Kagome's voice muttered._

 _This was different, however. Inuyasha noticed the change in her tone. He spun around, expecting the same image of her that played in his mind each night. But it wasn't the usual scene. Kagome stood on the edge of the cliff, though she was different somehow. His eyes, stronger than humans, were able to pick up on the smallest of changes to her body. Her black hair was hanging past her waist, curling around her arms in soft waves. Her face was thinner, making her eyes look rounder, and her lips fuller. Her once thin figure had filled out, giving her body a feminine look. She was still the same Kagome, but obviously older. She screamed maturity. This was not the Kagome he knew three years ago._

' _Kagome...?' He took a step closer, towards the cliff. 'Is it... Are you-?'_

 _The Kagome of his dream stepped back, less than a meter from falling off the cliff. 'How can you be here?' Her eyes held fear and longing. Kagome couldn't stop her heart from screaming with joy at seeing the half demon._

 _Her words confused him. 'This is my nightma-Dream. I could be asking you the same thing.' Inuyasha stopped himself from calling this weird encounter a nightmare. Even if it was just his unconscious imagination running wild, he would gladly take it over the usual nightmare. And it didn't matter that this Kagome looked strange, because it was still her voice saying his name._

' _But... This isn't a dream. I thought-.' The Kagome in his dream glanced around frantically, confusion knotting her brow. 'Kikyo killed me, I'm sure of it.'_

' _Kikyo-.'_

' _You're not meant to be here!'_

 _Kagome's outburst startled Inuyasha. He watched, wide eyed, as she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. His hand twitched, aching to reach out and touch her. Knowing that was not what was needed right now, the half demon stayed where he was._

 _The Kagome in his dream began sobbing softly. At first that was the only sound, until she began talking, each sentence barely audible. 'I was finally free of this feeling. Kikyo ended my life and I no longer needed to worry about anything. No more sadness, or wondering how my life would have been if I never pushed you away that night. But here you are.'_

' _You believe you're...dead?'_

' _Kikyo came to my world, through the well. She-.' More tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she remembered the whole ordeal. 'She hurt Sota. Then she killed me, telling me I was still in her way.'_

' _In her way of what?'_

 _Kagome lifted her head, staring at Inuyasha with emotionless eyes. 'You.' In that instant, her expressionless face contorted into an expression he never would have thought she was capable of showing; complete disgust. 'She killed me because you never let me go...'_

 _Inuyasha nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. 'I would never let you go, Kagome.'_

' _But I let you go,' she admitted, standing up slowly, 'and never looked back. And now, because of you, my brother may be dead!'_

' _What are you saying?'_

 _In a voice filled with more hatred than he ever would have thought possible, and an expression of pure anger on her face, Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha as she stated, 'I hate you.'_

The next moment his eyes shot open. Inuyasha was panting heavily; sweat beaded his brow as he stared up into the starry night sky. At first his memory was blank, and then the strange dream began coming back to him, piece by piece. Was that really Kagome, or was his mind playing a trick on him? Could he really have imagined a Kagome that looked so different from her old self? But her looks didn't matter as much as her words had. Inuyasha couldn't get her voice out of his head. A part of him wished it had been the old nightmare that plagued his sleep, instead of one where Kagome looked at him with rage and hatred. Inuyasha knows he will never be able to forget her face in that last moment.

Knowing he would be unable to fall back asleep, the half demon stood and began wondering through the forest. The village Sango and Miroku were staying in wasn't too far off, but Inuyasha preferred to sleep in the forest, alone. It helped ease his mind on nights such as this. He was able to think clearly and be by himself. And, just like most other nights, he found himself sub-consciously heading towards the one spot in the forest that cause him pain.

When the well came into view, Inuyasha sighed in annoyance. Why does he keep doing this to himself? Not even he knows why he comes here every night. It was like picking at an old scab, each time you rip a piece off, the blood starts flowing again until it slowly heals. But he knew it was longing that brought him here each night. Inuyasha sat cross legged at the edge of the forest, the old well within his sight. He would continue to watch the well, as he did every night, until he fell back asleep. This has been his routine for the last three years.

Ten minutes after he began relaxing, the breeze shifted and his heightened senses picked up on a familiar scent. Kikyo? Inuyasha sat upright, and sure enough, there she was, climbing out of the well. Wait-what? Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at the black haired priestess as she flung her legs over the side and jumped down. Did she just travel to Kagome's era? What would she need to go there for? His eyes zeroed in on the bow in her right hand and the bag of arrows hoisted over her shoulder. Remaining where he was, Inuyasha watched Kikyo move silently across the field, heading towards the village. Soon she had disappeared into the forest.

Inuyasha waited a few minutes longer to make sure she was gone before rushing over to the well. It was pitch black when he glanced over the side. This didn't make any sense. It's been weeks since Inuyasha has spoken to Kikyo, when she tried to convince him to follow her to the afterlife. Three years ago he would have done anything for her, but ever since that fateful night, when he witnessed the priestess trying to kill Kagome his perception of her has changed. He no longer cared enough for the priestess to follow her to the afterlife. And so he no longer trusted her, either. She was dangerous, no longer the sweat woman who protected her village from demons. And for some reason, Kikyo had travelled through the well. That couldn't be a good thing.

What was he to do now? Inuyasha's mind instantly fought against the memory of his dream, where Kagome was blaming him for her death. The Kagome in his dream also said Kikyo had killed her. But it had only been a dream, right? None of it was real. There was a sinking feeling in the half demons stomach. Inuyasha slowly sunk onto the grass, his mind reeling with what to do next.

Footsteps from the forest sounded behind where Inuyasha was sitting, but he made no attempt to move. He recognised the slow, heavy steps of the old woman. Kaede was never in much of a hurry to get anywhere these days. The past three years has been taxing on her, and her old age was beginning to affect her ability to protect the village as their priestess.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. 'You saw Kikyo?'

'Yes.' Kaede stopped when she was standing next to the well. 'She came to me earlier, asking for advice. Kikyo is afraid you hold more love for Kagome than you do for her.'

The half demon didn't say a word.

Kaede continued in that rough voice of hers. 'Dead or not, she is still my sister, and I sensed what she was going to do. Kikyo is not the same anymore. There is darkness in her heart. And what my gut told me was true it would seem.'

'Kikyo went to Kagome's world. But why?' Inuyasha knew, in his stomach, that something wasn't right. He needed guidance, and perhaps Kaede could offer him that. 'I had a dream earlier.'

'And?' The old lady prompted.

He sighed. 'I think Kagome is in trouble. I think...' There was no way he could finish that sentence or accept what his stomach told him.

Kaede rested a hand on the well to glance over the edge. 'You think my sister harmed Kagome.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes.'

'Inuyasha, no-one but you can travel through-.'

'I know!' He jumped to his feet and began pacing around the well. 'Don't you think I've already thought about this? It's the first thing that came to my mind!'

The old woman stepped into his path, forcing the half demon to meet her understanding gaze. 'You are afraid.'

He remained silent once more.

'Kagome may be in danger,' she added sternly. Kaede narrowed her eyes. 'She needs your help, Inuyasha.'

His golden eyes landed on the well. Kaede watched as a range of emotions flittered across his face, before eventually his face set into an expression of determination. She stepped out of his way, giving him some space. Inuyasha sauntered over to the well, placing his hand on the edge just as Kaede had. A piece of rotten wood broke off and fell into the darkness, making a small thud as it hit the bottom. Would it still work? It's been years since he even considered jumping down the well. Was it the right thing to do?

'Inuyasha, you are hesitating.'

His words were no more than a whisper. 'She was the one who sent me away, Kaede. She was the one that...didn't need me anymore.'

'She needs you now,' was all the old lady muttered back.

" _I hate you."_

Inuyasha's eyes twitched slightly. His eyes darted around the clearing, but couldn't find the source of the low voice. But of course he wouldn't find the owner, because it was the familiar voice in his head. It was the Kagome from his dream, telling him it was his fault for her death. She hated Inuyasha for her fate, and the fate of her brother, which could have been easily avoided if she had never had met him or Kikyo.

Hoping he was doing the right thing, Inuyasha listened to the advice of Kaede. He jumped up to the edge of the well, crouching down so he could stare into the deep darkness. Kagome may be dead, injured or perfectly fine. Either way, he needed to see for himself. The half demon didn't need to make his presence known by anyone in her world. In and out, was what he was going for, there is no need to make contact.

Giving the old woman one last glance, Inuyasha said, 'Don' tell Sango or the others where I went. I'll never hear the end of it when I return.'

Kaede gave him a soft smile. 'You have my word, Inuyasha.'

'And Kaede,' he said more softly, affection for the old hag in his tone, 'Thanks.'

Not giving the old woman time to respond, the half demon spun around and dived into the well, hoping that he didn't smash into the ground below.

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Or too much of a cliff hanger. Sorry, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Inuyasha POV**

It was still night time in Kagome's era, the stars less visible in the sky than they had been back in Inuyasha's world. The half demon scouted his surroundings quickly, but knew he didn't need to rush. Everyone would be asleep, so there was no need to worry about being seen. The shrine over the well was gone, he noticed. But everything else was the same. Inuyasha had only been to Kagome's world a few times before, over three years ago, but his memory was fairly decent.

The wind shifted slightly, and Inuyasha caught a familiar scent: Kikyo's. He bounded across the courtyard, following the scent, until it ended at the base of a tree and started moving upwards. Why would Kikyo need to climb a tree? It would be a good lookout point, showing the whole length of the courtyard, and most of Kagome's home. The half demon's confused and curious expression froze when realisation hit him. A good vantage point... He remembered seeing her with her bow in hand, and a bag of arrows strung across her back. This tree would also prove to be a good hiding spot to shoot an arrow from. Kikyo would have been able to hit a target in any direction from one of the branches.

Inuyasha spun around when he heard a voice drawing closer. He hesitated only half a second before jumping onto the nearest branch of the tree. There he crouched down, listening to the growing voice. A figure came into view, leaving the path to cut across the courtyard, walking directly beneath where he was perched. It was a woman, but unfamiliar, and she was talking into whatever was held against her ear. The half demon listened closely.

'...gone ages ago. We'll defiantly need to get the detective squad down here. There's blood inside the house as well, though I think that's from when the girl's mother dragged her inside. It's the first case I've been placed on where the attacker has used an arrow. Kind of out dated for my taste.' There was a pause long enough for Inuyasha to think someone was telling her something on the other end. 'No, the brother isn't seriously injured. He actually pulled through alright. But the girl... Yeah, it's bad. Two shots, apparently. I'm heading back to the hospital now to get more statements from the parents. Okay. Yeah. Stay in touch.'

The stranger placed the item in her back pocket before continuing across the courtyard. She disappeared down the stairs that led to the main street. Inuyasha wasn't aware until she had left that his body reacted to her words. His claws had dug into the bark of the branch, to the point where thick pieces were falling to the ground. His back was tense, and he was baring his teeth in a feral snarl. There was no mistaken it. That woman just clarified Inuyasha's own suspicions. Kikyo had come into Kagome's world to kill her. And she might have succeeded as well, considering what that woman just said. Two arrows? The arrow that pierced Kagome's leg three years ago was enough to knock her unconscious and make her lose a lot of blood. Just thinking about what two arrows could do made his stomach tighten.

Inuyasha bounded across the courtyard and wasted no time climbing to the ledge of her window. It was locked. Kagome never used to lock her window, because she liked the cool air at night as she slept. Jumping back down, the half demon circled the house until he found an unlocked window. The room he entered was smaller than Kagome's, but had the same layout. It obviously didn't belong to a girl though. There were dirty smelling clothes thrown over the wide bed, and nothing seemed to have a proper place. Inuyasha quietly and quickly walked down the hall in case someone was still home.

Before he made it to Kagome's room, a creek alerted him to the presence of someone else in the house. It came from the stairs, so he listened closely until he was sure it was a set of footsteps slowly making their way to the second story floor. The half demon froze and waited for whoever it was to finish their ascent. Without thinking, his hand moved to rest on the hilt of his Tetsiga.

An old man suddenly rushed up the last few steps, shouting something about breaking and entering, and swinging what looked like a pole of wood. Familiarity struck Inuyasha, and his hand dropped from the hilt of his sword. It was Kagome's grandfather. But he was still running towards Inuyasha, flailing the wooden pole around in an attempt to seem threatening.

Inuyasha ducked and the pole hit a painting on the wall, causing a rip in the fabric. 'Old man, it's me. Calm down!' He jumped as the old man took a swing at his legs.

'Intruder!'

'It's me! Inuyasha!' Running out of hallway to back up in, the half demon's hand flashed out, catching the wooden pole mid strike. The old man struggled to free it from Inuyasha's grasp, but gave up after a few moments. 'Would you stop trying to kill me?'

The old man blinked, registering what was going on. 'Inuyasha...?'

'Yeah,' he nodded.

His grip on the pole loosened. 'Why are you here?'

'Because of Kagome. She's hurt, isn't she?'

'Yes.' The old man's hand fell from the pole. His face became grave as he folded his hands in front of him. 'I believe it was a person from your time, demon. But I don't see why anyone would want to hurt my grandchildren. Kagome hasn't been back to your era in over three years.'

'Kikyo,' was all Inuyasha muttered.

'Excuse me?'

'The woman who did this to Kagome is named Kikyo.'

The old man's eyes darkened for a moment before he lifted his head and said 'Come into the kitchen. I'll fetch something for you to eat. We have a lot to discuss, demon.'

 **Kagome POV**

'Tell me when I hit a tender spot, dear,' the kindly faced nurse told Kagome. Her light brown hair spilled across her shoulders, framing her thin face. 'And don't try to be brave. I need to know exactly where the pain is.'

Kagome nodded. The nurse rolled Kagome over on the bed so she could gently push against the area where the arrow had pierced her skin. It had been almost a week since the incident with Kikyo. And while her wounds were healing properly, there had been some issues with her blood transfusion not working correctly, and her heart was struggling to beat at a quick enough rate to get her blood flow back to normal. The doctors didn't know why her body reacted so badly to two arrows that didn't even hit anything vital. But Kagome knew all too well the strain on her body was because they were sacred arrows. Kikyo may be dead, but she still possessed the power of a priestess.

The nurse poked a spot to the left of her stitches and Kagome gasped.

'Is that the only place that hurts?'

'I think so. Yes.'

'Okay.' The nurse allowed her to roll onto her back once more as she removed her gloves. 'Bad news, I don't think we'll be able to remove the stitches in your back for at least another month. However, your arm will be fine within two weeks. The skin there is thicker.' She turned to put her gloves in the trash.

Kagome eyed her warily. 'And the good news?'

The kindly faced nurse gave her a smile, flashing perfectly white, straight teeth. 'You can leave as soon as you sign the discharge papers.'

'Really?' A week in this hospital felt like a month, especially when she couldn't walk anywhere besides around the ward.

'Yes. But no school, or straining your body too much,' she told her sternly. 'And I'll give you a prescription for some pain medication, as well.'

'Thank you,' Kagome smiled.

'You're a brave girl, I'll give you that.' The nurse sauntered over to the door. 'Get dressed at your own pace. I'll go tell your mother the good news.' And then she was gone.

Kagome's feet hit the cold ground. She wobbled at first, but soon gained enough balance to walk over to the body length mirror in the small bathroom. Her back throbbed dully whenever she straightened her spine, and her arm hurt when she flexed it. In the mirror, she assessed the stitched in her arm, and then twisted around to see even more stitches in a line on her back. She instantly thought about the pink scar already on her right leg, and how she would have two more scars exactly the same to complete the look. Perfect. Kagome signed in annoyance at having such noticeable scars carved into her body for the rest of her life.

A knock at the door almost sent Kagome jumping out of her skin. She called out that she was getting dressed before actually pulling her spare clothes out from under the sink. Kagome was thankful her mother's fashion sense wasn't too bad, since she had been the one to bring spare clothes. The outfit consisted of a pair of short shorts and a pale blue shirt. No shoes, though, but that didn't bother her.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she was surprised to see Sota sitting at the end of the bed.

'Everything alright?' He asked casually.

'Yeah. I was just getting dressed. Did you hear?'

He nodded. 'The nurse is down the hall with mum. I was released two hours ago, but the nurse said she wanted to surprise you with the good news. I really like her.'

'Me, too. But I'm glad to be going home,' she added cheerfully.

'Hay, Kagome...' Sota's voice changed from absent chit chat, to something darker, more worrying. His eyes narrowed a fraction. 'What actually happened? Like, I know what... I guess I just need it explained, so I'm not so confused.'

Kagome hung her head. He tried asking her this several times over the past week, but she always avoided it, saying the nurse wanted to see her or she was too tired. She knew it wasn't fair on him. Sota had been injured as well, and he had felt the pain of a priestess's sacred arrow. He was no doubt more frightened than her.

Sighing, she slowly sat down in the chair opposite her brother. 'You were hit with an arrow and collapsed.'

'You know more than that,' he told her.

She nodded. 'I do. But I don't know what you want to hear.'

'The truth, Kagome. I want to know why we were attacked, and who did it. It could have easily been mum or grandad, but it wasn't.' Sota's eyes caught Kagome's gaze. 'Someone wanted to hurt you specifically, right?'

'Okay.' She figured it was time to tell him. Sota was so much more mature now, and scary. His ability to see through her vague answers and small lies meant that she eventually had to tell him the truth. 'Yes, the person that did this was after me. But she didn't need to bring you into this. It's my mess, and Kikyo didn't-.' Her breath caught in her throat as anger began to slowly boil in her chest.

'Your mess?'

'It's been so long, and I didn't expect anything like this to happen. I thought Kikyo would leave me alone since she no longer needed to compete with me for Inuyasha. Clearly, I was wrong.'

'Inuyasha?' Sota's voice darkened at the name of the half demon.

Kagome nodded, continuing. 'Kikyo told me I was still in her way. Inuyasha rejected her after I left, and she blamed me for it. She said it was for revenge.' The anger slowly building up in her became a hard determination. This whole thing wasn't going too slid with her. It was one thing to try and kill her, but Kikyo had brought her brother into this. 'But she failed.'

It was silent for a long time. At first Kagome thought Sota would be at least angry or upset, but when she studied his face, it looked like he was focusing really hard on something. Then his expression changed to something different. His whole image shifted from that of a fourteen year old, to someone more mature and understanding.

'You want revenge on Kikyo?' He guessed.

'No.' She stood and headed for the door. Their conversation was drawing to an end, but there was one more thing to say. Kagome didn't know what this feeling in her chest was, nor did she fully understand the reasoning behind her next words. Nevertheless, it felt right. 'I want revenge on both of them for causing you-us-this pain.'

Out in the hall, Kagome's mother had just finished speaking with the nurse. She smiled at the lovely nurse and thanked her before walking over to her two children. Sota escaped a hug by ducking under her arm, but Kagome wasn't able to move fast enough with her injuries.

'Common,' their mother said softly, 'let's go home.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

It's been several days since Inuyasha discovered Kikyo's absolute hatred towards Kagome. After his run in with Kagome's grandfather, who explained where his granddaughter was and how long it would take for her to return home, the half demon didn't see any point in wasting time in a different era. The kind old man saw him off with a smile and kind words.

'No need to worry, demon,' he had said, watching as Inuyasha balanced on the edge of the well. 'My daughter is strong. However, I believe seeing you here upon her arrival would cause more harm than good.'

'Right.'

'Can you promise me one thing?'

Inuyasha couldn't say no to the old man who has shown him such kindness, even though his heart was aching for his granddaughter. 'Yes.'

The old man's eyebrows lowered over his stormy dark eyes. His posture straightened, and the air around him shifted slightly. 'Do not return.'

And what could Inuyasha say to that? Of course he would ask this. It was perfectly reasonable. Because of Inuyasha's inability to let go of Kagome, of the past, she had been thrown into the line of danger once again. Three years ago he believed he made the right decision, protecting her from his world. The half demon knows Kikyo did this out of revenge for refusing her. What could he have done to stop her from coming back and finishing the job? Inuyasha needed to stay away from Kagome, and make sure nothing like this can happen ever again.

Agreeing to his terms, and promising to never return, Inuyasha jumped down the well. When he came out on the other side, the sun was beginning to set. It was unusually cold. Glancing down, Inuyasha realised he had forgotten his jacket. How stupid. Sighing, he spun back around, almost jumping back down the well before coming to a complete stop. His promise to the old man...

'Dammit!'

Sango's soft voice came from behind him. 'Everything alright?'

Inuyasha turned to see her and Miroku standing side by side, each of them carrying a large basket of fruits and berries. 'Sango, should you really be carrying that? Miroku, you need to take better care of her.'

'I'm pregnant, not injured!'

Miroku sighed. 'She insisted on helping.'

The half demon sauntered over to them and grabbed the basket from Sango, speaking before she could complain. 'I'll be going away for a few days.'

'So, it didn't go too well, then?' Sango's eyes saddened. 'Is Kagome alright, at least?'

Inuyasha knew Kaede would have told them everything. That old hag can't keep her mouth shut, so her questioning wasn't a surprise. Maybe it was a good thing they knew. It showed Kagome was still cared for by everyone, even though she has been absent for three years.

'I didn't get to see her. I spoke with her grandfather who said she was in the hospital.' Inuyasha glanced up at the fading blue sky. 'She'll live.'

'And it was Kikyo who did this,' Miroku stated.

'Yeah.'

Sango softly asked, 'Is that why you're going away for a few days? To find Kikyo?'

'Yeah. I need to speak with her.'

Placing his basket on the ground, Miroku gently put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 'Don't do anything rash.'

'I know.'

After replacing both baskets in Miroku's arms, the half demon walked into the forest, heading away from the village.

Five days later, and he was still wondering the forests in search of Kikyo. The conversation Inuyasha and Kagome's grandfather had continued to play out in his mind. How could he make such a promise like that? Inuyasha could never see her again, but perhaps that was for the best. Sango and Miroku would no doubt agree that the old man's request wasn't too demanding. He was only looking out for the welfare of his granddaughter.

Inuyasha often wondered in the days that past how Kagome was fairing. Was she in pain? Was she back home? Was she being taken care of? Was she being questioned, held under suspicion? Was her brother alright? But no matter where his mind wondered, the main focus of his mind was on one question; did he have what it took to stop this from ever happening again? And that entailed making sure Kikyo would never enter Kagome's era again. There was two ways to make sure that never happened, so Inuyasha was hoping Kikyo could be reasoned with. He didn't want to hurt Kikyo or Kagome, but it was either one or the other. His mind had been made up a long time ago.

It was six days later when Inuyasha caught wind of Kikyo. She was close by. He followed her scent up the side of a steep mountain until he spotted a small cave. It was dense and void of any daylight. Inuyasha's eyes adjusted quickly enough to see the arrow flying towards him. He ducked, glaring over at the priestess sitting on a large boulder at the end of the cave.

She smiled sweetly. 'What a lovely surprise, Inuyasha.'

'You knew I was coming.' It was a statement.

'I caught word of a silver haired boy tracking me down. Come to finally agree to my terms?'

'No.'

Her smile vanished. 'Then to what do I owe this pleasure?'

Inuyasha took a threatening step forward, baring his claws. 'You hurt Kagome. You tried to kill her again after three years! Why? She no longer causes threat to you.'

'Don't you understand?' She jumped to her feet and closed the space between them. 'It's because you fell in love with her!'

Inuyasha faulted for a second. But that was long for Kikyo to confirm her own theories.

She turned away from Inuyasha. 'We are done here.'

What was he to do? Inuyasha knows Kikyo well enough to know that she wouldn't stop until Kagome was dead. And he could only blame himself. It was because he couldn't let Kikyo go; even now she still had a place in his heart. It was because he didn't make a decision. It was because, that now he had made up his mind, it was too late. Kagome didn't deserve any of this. All she ever did was try to help Inuyasha and the others. And for that her brother and Kagome were injured.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, unable to bare that he had ultimately caused Kagome this grief. There was only two options, and he already tried to reason with her. Maybe his second option would work.

'I accept.' He waited for her to turn and see him grovelling on his knees. 'You have me. I'll die for you, Kikyo.'

For a split second he thought she looked happy, but then her eyes narrowed. 'No. You'll die for Kagome. Don't think for one moment I don't see through you, Inuyasha. It's your last resort. It's not what you want. You can't save Kagome. Not now.'

White lights spiralled over his head; hundreds of tiny, shiny soul takers. They circled Kikyo, lifting her into the air. Inuyasha watched in defeat as they whisked her out of the cave and down the mountain. He failed. None of his options worked. Kikyo wanted Kagome dead, and would stop at nothing.

Inuyasha would cause Kagome's death.

 **Kagome POV**

'Kagome, you're going to be late for school!' There was a slight pause. 'Again!'

'Coming,' Kagome shouted back to her mother.

Sota appeared in his sister's doorway. 'Why are you two always yelling? It's so early.'

'Sota, ever heard of knocking?'

Raising his hands in innocence, he walked back down the hall.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed. It had been three weeks since Kikyo tried killing them. Her wounds where healed enough that the stitches had been taken out. Sota never said anything about that day. He seemed to want to forget it, but Kagome knew he would always remember. Now, whenever she saw that pink line on her brother's arm rage boiled in her chest; hatred so strong that it consumed her. His scar matched the three on her own body, marking the skin forever. And Kagome would forever hold blame over Kikyo and Inuyasha for causing her family so much pain.

Their mother kissed each of them on the cheek before they rushed out of the house, already late. Sota ran straight to the steps of the temple, but Kagome slowed when passing the old well. The shrine around the well was standing half completed, with only the roof constructed to keep the weather off.

'Grandpa!' Kagome spotted the old man walking on the other side of the well and waved.

He slowly walked over to her, a grave expression on his face. 'Kagome, I need to speak with you.'

'Well, I'm late for school, but-.'

He lifted his hand, unfolded his fingers, and showed her what was on his palm. 'I think it best if you skip today.'

Sota appeared behind Kagome. 'Are you coming?' He seemed to notice Grandpa a second later and smiled. 'Hay, what are you holding?'

'A sacred jewel shard...' Kagome's eyes were glued to the glowing pink shard.

Sota's eyes darkened and he instinctively moved to position himself in front of his sister and the jewel. 'We need to leave, or we'll be late.'

'Kagome, I thought you might want it.'

'Where...' Her eyes met her Grandpa's.

'I found it under the sacred tree, buried under some leaves.'

Kagome's mind began speeding up, putting two and two together. 'Kikyo must have dropped it when she came here to kill me.'

'I was going to give it to Inuyasha to take back when you were in hospital but I forgot-.'

'Stop!' Sota glared at his Grandpa. 'We aren't talking about this anymore. Kagome, let's-.'

'Inuyasha? He was here?'

'Came to make sure you were okay. A few hours after the incident, actually. I sent him back to his own time,' he added. 'Kagome, I know you're strong, but you don't have to pretend. We can all see you haven't moved on. Perhaps if you were to go back... Finish this yourself...'

Kagome didn't know what to think. Was her Grandfather really insisting that she travel back to the feudal era? To do what exactly? The last thing she needed was to see anyone from that place. Sure, she hadn't truly moved on in her heart, but at least she was where she belonged. And, in time, everything would heal.

But just as quickly as her mind told her it would be a terrible idea to go back, another thought came to life. If Kagome didn't settle this now there was no telling what might happen. Kikyo already tried to kill her once, so why wouldn't she try again? Was she going to sit here and wait for Kikyo to kill her whole family? Or was she strong enough to take the fight to Kikyo? Either way, this needed to end. And Kagome would much rather finish it on the other side of the well.

Sota glared at their Grandpa. 'You don't know what you're asking of her.'

'He is asking me to finally deal with the trouble I caused for myself all those years ago. Sota, I love you, but this isn't any of your business.'

'Who was shot by an arrow from a crazy chick? I was there! I felt the pain!'

'Exactly! That's why I have to go back and finish this,' she shouted with more power in her voice than she thought possible. 'You will feel that pain again if Kikyo returns. She won't stop until I am dead, and I am not letting her hurt you again! So I am going back down that well with or without you!'

He paused, quickly realising what she was saying. 'With or... You're asking me to come?'

'It'll be dangerous, but like you said, you were there. I can't ask you to stay behind. But only if you are willing...and knowing that you might not return. Kikyo is dangerous and evil.'

Their Grandpa gave a soft-and sad-smile as his two grandchildren began working together to stop the evil forces tearing their family apart. He handed the jewel shard over to Kagome, who looked rather powerful in the moment. Her eyes were focused, ambition and clarity written in their depths.

Her and Sota wasted no time in working out their plan.

 **Special thanks to HalfBreedMiko for the idea on where/how Inuyasha and Kagome should reunite. I was struggling with coming up with the perfect setting and wanted an outsiders opinion on how to proceed. So, again, thanks! Also, I'll try updating by the beginning Monday of every week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout to ihavetoriblenews and Oddm4id for reviewing! After writing seven chapters and no-none reviewing I was beginning to think I might actually suck at writing romance stories. But now I feel the need to continue, even if only two people like it. I would be overjoyed if only one person read it lol.**

 **Oh, and any suggestions or comments on my writing style, give me a shout. I do appreciate criticism. It's how we grow. Peace and love.**

 **Chapter Eight**

It was night time when Kagome and Sota emerged from the other side of the well. The stars were much brighter in the feudal era because of the low pollution rate. Sota couldn't tear his eyes away from the brilliant full moon, bathing everything silver.

'Where to?' He was staring into the dark forests encroaching on the small clearly, expecting something to jump out at them.

'That way,' Kagome said, pointing west into the trees. 'The village is a few minutes' walk.'

They set off across the clearing, Kagome taking the lead. She heard her brother curse under his breath when he realised he left a bag behind. She waited patiently for him to retrieve the bag and then catch back up to her.

'Uh, Kagome?' His voice held a note of panic.

She spun to see someone standing next to the well. A tall man with dark hair stared back at her, as still as a statue. Sota was slowly walking backwards, never taking his eyes off of the mysterious man.

'Who...?'

Kagome shook her head. 'I don't know. We should leave.'

Dragging her brother along as she walked backwards as fast as she could cause the stranger to pursue. Her heart started beating in her chest. This was going to turn into a fight, she could feel it.

Standing in front of her brother, Kagome lifted the bow that was slung over her shoulder and notched an arrow, aiming at the stranger. He stopped dead in his tracks.

She pulled the arrow against the string. 'What do you want?'

'It is you...' The stranger breathed, barely audible in the distance they were standing apart.

Sota, however, recognised that deep tone. 'Inuyasha.'

Kagome's heart stopped. Her head whipped to her brother and then back to the stranger. 'Sota, hand me the torch.'

He flicked the torch on before handing it to his sister, who then shone it towards the man. And, sure enough, it was Inuyasha. But at the same time it was not.

Kagome instantly remembered his physical appearance changed with every new moon. He was in his human form; brown hair and matching brown eyes. A far cry from his usual silver locks and golden eyes. But there was something else. His face was no longer that of a teenager. Where she remembered it round and chubby, it was now sharp and strong. His extra height meant that he towered over Kagome and Sota. Three years changed him so much. But then again, Kagome had changed as well.

'Kagome, is it really you?'

Inuyasha took a step forward. She looked exactly like the curvy, beautiful Kagome from his dream. A mature version of the girl he once knew. But when he looked into her eyes he saw the same hatred from his dream. Kagome did hate him. He never imagined it.

'Stay away from me.'

'Why are you here?' His voice became panicked. 'You need to leave before-.'

'Before Kikyo finds me? That's what I'm hoping for. I came here to settle this once and for all.'

He took another step towards her. 'You know that's impossible. Just go back to your own time and I will deal with her.'

'Oh, you'll deal with her, will you? You're the reason she shot my brother with an arrow! You're the reason I almost died!'

'I don't-.'

Tears began to flow down Kagome's face, and she was unable to stop them. 'It's because you couldn't let me go! Now my family has paid the price.'

Kagome stalked forward, catching Inuyasha by surprise when she stopped only inches from his face. He could see the same round eyes he fell in love with were now filled with determination and sorrow.

Kagome pitched her voice low so Sota couldn't hear from where he was standing. 'I've let you go. Don't think I'm here only to kill Kikyo.'

She left the threat to hang in the cool night air. Sota followed Kagome out of the clearly, making sure that Inuyasha wouldn't follow. But he never moved. Whatever his sister had said to the demon was enough to glue him to the spot.

Neither said a word and the village came into view. They crossed a small stream and walked down what Sota imagined to be the heart of the village. Not much to look at. Kagome lead them to one of the biggest huts, positioned on the outskirts of the village. It had light in the windows, flickering on the walls, casting shadows of those already inside.

Taking a breath, Kagome walked into the hut without a single knock. It was exactly as she remembered; wooden floors with a hearth lying in the centre, enough space to fit ten people. The roof hung lower than she remembered. It smelled like dirt, and sage, and everything she remembered. It smelt like her past.

She wasn't surprised when her entrance caused absolute silence to fall in the hut. But Kagome knew the scene surprised her more than she did them.

Sango was standing over the fire, tossing in some wood when she froze. Kagome's eyes flashed to her baby bump, clearly more than a few months growth. Miroku was chopping some vegetables by the window, knife suspended mid air. Kaede caught Kagome's attention lastly. The old women looked much the same, if only rounder and shorter. Age would claim her soon, and Kagome would see her life wearing thin in the old woman's dark eyes.

Sango dropped the last piece of wood into the fire before screaming and launching herself at Kagome. The two girls began laughing and hugging each other. Kagome was careful of her stomach and only applied a small amount of pressure.

'What are you doing here? How did you get back through the well? Has Inuyasha contacted you yet?'

Kagome chose to ignore the last question. 'I'm here for an important reason and I found a shard of the jewel at my house.'

'You found a jewel shard?' Miroku had walked over to them and given Kagome a brief hug.

Kaede met Kagome's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

'Uh, yeah, I must have brought one back by accident.'

Kaede nodded slowly. 'So why have you chosen to return?'

Kagome chose to ignore that question as well, instead gesturing to her brother standing awkwardly in the doorway. 'This is Sota. He wanted to tag along.'

Sota waved and gave a smile. 'Hello, everyone.'

And just like that, Kagome felt like nothing had ever changed. Kaede scolded her for not offering to help with dinner, even though she was the guest. Sango and Miroku argued over petty things, sometimes dragging everyone into the fight. Sota even laughed at their ridiculousness.

Dinner had been served an hour later, with everyone coming together around the fire in the centre of the room. Sango tried to dish out everyone's food, but Miroku argued about her not being allowed to bend over the fire with a heavy pot of soup. Kaede eventually told them to quiet down and asked Sota to handle the pot.

Once everyone was eating and the hut fell into a comfortable silence, screamed began to drift through the window. Everyone, except Sango, jumped to their feet. Outside on the street people were running this way and that, in a panic. A fire had started in a nearby hut, but that wasn't the source of the danger.

Thin silver spirits were flying overhead, zipping this way and that. Kagome and the others watched a few soul stealers duck down low, threatening to grab any number of the village people running about.

'Kikyo,' Kaede muttered behind them.

'Kagome!'

Inuyasha's voice. Everyone turned to see him running towards them. He stopped in front of Kagome and gripped her arms, staring into her eyes.

In a deep voice, he said, 'Kikyo knows you're here.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to PinkFennekin for reviewing! And also to ihavetoriblenews for her second review. I'm feeling pumped to continue this story!**

 **Chapter Nine**

They stood facing each other across the small stream that parted the village.

Kaede had led Sango into the safety of the forest with the rest of the villagers. Miroku and Inuyasha tried making Kagome go with them, but realised she wasn't going to go without a fight. Eventually they gave in and all four of them, Sota following in tow, scouted out the deadly priestess.

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome, with Sota and Miroku bringing up the rear of their little party. Kikyo gave them a small smile. So one of her little soul stealers had seen correctly? Kagome had travelled back in time. But Kikyo wanted to know why.

Kikyo was the first to speak, her voice carrying on the cool night breeze. 'I thought for sure my two arrows would be enough to bring about your demise. I underestimated your strength, Kagome. It won't happen again.'

'She is the girl who shot me,' Sota murmured behind Kagome. 'But she looks exactly like you.'

Kagome ignored her brother's comment. 'If you had only hurt me, I would have understood. I probably won't even be here today. But you hurt my brother and my family. That is unforgiveable. You were once a highly loved and caring Priestess of this village, Kikyo. I hate seeing how far you've fallen.'

Everyone saw Kikyo's eyes narrow at Kagome's comment before she spoke. 'And what do you plan on doing? You're little demon pet is a human, just like the rest of you.'

Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha growl. When she glanced sideways, he was glaring at Kikyo like he might actually hate her. Kagome quickly shook her head clear of this though. Of course he didn't hate her. He was the reason this was all happening. She couldn't go soft on him, especially after threatening his life. Now she had to go through with it.

'None of them are a part of this. It's you and me, Kikyo.'

'Oh, so Inuyasha isn't part of your little hero gang?'

'I-.'

'No.'

Everyone turned to stare at Sota. He bravely walked forward until he was on the edge of the stream, standing directly in front of Inuyasha.

'This demon dog has nothing to do with my sister or my family. You can have him back.'

'Sota...' Kagome was touched that her brother cared so much for her, but also scared for him at the same time. Kikyo was not a person to speak to in such a rude way.

'Ah, but I've already tried to take him back from Kagome,' Kikyo told them.

'What?' Kagome asked.

'Inuyasha came to me a few days after I entered your world to kill you. He pleaded with me to leave you be. He didn't want me to kill you. You see, Kagome, he still loves you.' Her face twisted into a cruel expression. 'And when I declined, he finally offered to follow me into the after. But I knew it wasn't sincere. He was only trying to keep you alive.'

Was she telling the truth? By the way Inuyasha's shoulders had slumps and his effort to avoid eye contact, Kagome assumed Kikyo was telling the truth. He pleaded with Kikyo to save Kagome? He even tried to give his own life for hers... It was shocking to hear. Kagome didn't want to fall into another trap, but she couldn't help but lose some of her hatred for the demon boy.

By the time Kagome looked back at Kikyo and zeroed in, the former priestess was already speaking again. 'So now I think it's only fair if I take something important to you. Something you love. As compensation...'

'Compensation,' Miroku repeated, looking confused.

Two seconds later his head snapped towards Sota, Kagome's younger brother. But Kagome was already in action.

Two arrows shot across the stream in Kikyo's direction. One she barely dodged and the other hit a soul stealer just to her left. The silver light creature vanished with a loud scream.

Kagome was notching her third arrow when she yelled out to Inuyasha. 'Get Sota out of here!'

'But-.'

'Sota, don't argue with me!' She frantically searched for Miroku, finding him crouched nearby, chanting a sutra. 'Miroku, think you can give me a hand? I need a fire spell.'

'Sure!'

Inuyasha and Sota ran off into the forest, leaving the only two who could fight to face off against Kikyo.

The former priestess had flown across the stream on a nest of silver soul stealers. The moment her feet touched the ground arrows flew from her bow. Kagome managed to dodge all of them. She knew that only one arrow was enough to bring her to her knees.

When Miroku finished his sutra, and deemed the spell ready, he quickly lit a small fire on a pile of leaves. He then produced a small ink well from his robes and placed it to the side. Kagome doused her arrow in the ink before setting it on fire. It wasn't exactly a sacred arrow, but she bet it would hurt a lot.

She stopped a soul stealer from attacking Miroku from behind. Once he had picked up his staff and was back in action, Kagome left him to go fight Kikyo. She was a few yards away, surrounded by hundreds of her little silver snakes. Kagome's flaming arrows scared off the demons enough so that she could shoot a clear line to Kikyo's chest.

The priestess barely dodged, making Kagome think she might actually have a chance; until she realised something. The silver soul stealers... They were gone. Her fire hadn't scared them off that much had they? Kagome lowered her next fire arrow and frantically looked around. Her eyes caught sight of a white tail slithering in the nearby forest.

In the direction her brother and Inuyasha ran.

Seconds later a familiar scream tore through the night. The soul stealers came back into view, swarming into a giant ball, something being held in the centre. When they touched the ground beside Kikyo the silver snakes disbanded, leaving a frightened looking Sota in their wake.

He instantly jumped into action. Sota took a swing at Kikyo, which would have been funny despite the circumstances; just because she was a girl didn't mean anything to him right now. But she only stepped back and gave a soft smile to the young boy. His eyes widened, a cold white snake wrapping its body around his neck. It squeezed until his vision went black.

Kagome watched in horror as her brothers body slumped into the dirt. 'Sota!'

She let off two more arrows, aiming for Kikyo's heart. None it home. The priestess looked amused until she realised Kagome only used the arrows as a distraction. Kagome had been walking towards the former priestess, and was now only a few steps ahead of her.

Kikyo saw a silver object flash in the human girl's hand. A knife. Where did she get a knife from? The priestess saw it as a rather caveman like weapon. She urged her soul stealers to help her escape, having done what she needed to do for the time being.

Miroku noticed when the soul stealers he was fight rushed away. They wrapped around Kikyo's body, forming a hard mat under her feet. Sota was lifted into the air as well, unaware of what was happening in his unconscious state.

'Kikyo, don't run from this,' Miroku called, sweat dripping from his brow.

'I have what I came for. Fair is fair. Right, Kagome?'

But Kagome wasn't listening. She was too busy aiming arrow after arrow, all deflected by the swarming soul stealers, until she had no arrows left.

'No,' she whispered when her hand clutched nothing but air above her arrow holder. 'No!'

 **Thought I'd leave a little cliff hanger here. Sorry, guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to a few reviews from certain people I have made a few beneficial future changes to this fan fiction. One of the biggest idea changes being to not sexualise the characters. After thinking about it, I realised the impact this decision would be. After all, I want this story to be romantic. And there is a difference, my friends, between love and lust.**

 **Chapter Ten**

They disappeared into the new dawn, the last slither of silver vanishing as the morning sun rose. Kagome dropped her bow and fell to her knees. Her brother was gone. Less than a day after arriving he had been kidnapped. She was supposed to kill Kikyo. This is not what was meant to happen.

'Kagome, are you hurt?' Miroku was crouched down beside her.

'This is wrong,' she mumbled to herself. 'Sota, he-he wasn't meant to be... I shouldn't have brought him.'

With the loud noises of fighting gone, and the morning sun turning the sky a beautiful blue, the villagers began emerging from the forest. Some went straight back to their huts and some wondered around the steam, checking out the damage. A few even asked Kagome is she needed any help.

Sango and Inuyasha ran over to them. Inuyasha was back to his normal self; silver hair and golden eyes, with fangs and sharp claws. Miroku chastised Sango for running whilst pregnant but she shooed him away. Kaede was the last to join them, picking up every broken arrow along the way. Her face was grim.

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. 'What happened?'

Miroku stood to face him. 'I think you should give Kagome some time.'

'No.' Kagome slowly stood. 'It's fine.'

Everyone circled her. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed tight.

Taking a breath, Kagome said, 'Sota was taken by Kikyo.' Her eyes met Inuyasha's. 'She said if I had taken something important to her, then she would take something important to me, as compensation.'

His golden eyes widened a fraction. 'Kagome, I didn't want any of this to happen.'

'I know. Kikyo also told me what you did to try to save me...' A single tear fell down her face as she stared into the golden eyes of the boy she loved. 'But it was also because you couldn't let me go that this has happened. So don't think that this changes anything. I am going to get my brother back, and hopefully kill Kikyo. I don't trust that you can help me. And I don't want your help.'

Sango pulled Kagome a step away, addressing Inuyasha. 'She needs some rest. I'll look after her. I promise.'

Inuyasha nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. They looked sad, and pained. Kagome knew her eyes would be betraying her as well, but she didn't care. Even if she loved him, her brother meant more. Her resolve was strong.

Kagome allowed Sango to walk her back to the hut along with Kaede. They poured her some water, let her drink, and then settled her onto one of the thin mattresses on the floor.

 **Sota POV**

It was cold. There were no windows to let in the light. Sota wondered around the dark room until his eyes adjusted, and deciphered what his fears held most; a four wall room with a single locked door. No way out and no source of light. He was glad to have gotten over his fear of the dark when he was twelve.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and Sota stood against the back wall, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. The echo stopped outside his door. A few thuds and clicking sounds made him think there was more than one lock before the door finally swung inwards.

It was the same woman who knocked him unconscious. Kikyo was the sole reason why all of this was happening. Her resemblance to his sister was frightening until he spotted a difference in their traits. Kikyo's eyes, while the same deep chocolate colour, were empty. They had no depth. Kagome's where bright and deep and full of love even when she was staring off into space.

The woman slowly walked into the cell, an orange flickering light outside the door casting a grotesque shadow on the floor.

'I don't believe we have been fully acquainted.'

Sota remained silent.

Kikyo sighed. 'There is no need to panic. I can't hurt you. Why would I cause harm to the only bargaining chip I have?'

'Bargaining chip?'

'Your sister. Kagome.' Her voice dripped with venom upon saying that dreadful name. 'You know her better than anyone. Her little brother is captured with the threat of death. Now, there are two options for her to take. Either she lets you die, or she pleads to take your place. Which one do you think she will choose?'

His heart began beating rapidly. 'It won't work. She's smarter than that.'

'Believe me, she isn't.'

Kikyo turned to leave.

The boy took a step closer, causing her to turn and stare into his eyes. 'Well then believe me when I tell you this; my sister has everything you don't. I can tell by your eyes what type of a person you are. You will never match Kagome.'

She continued to stare long after he had finished. Was he serious? But she couldn't mistake the certainty in his face, or the promise in his voice. This boy believed his sister to be strong and powerful. Nowhere in his eyes did Kikyo see a fault; not even one ounce of fear for his own wellbeing, because he genuinely believed in his sister's capabilities to rescue him.

And what was that stuff about him being able to see what kind of a person she was? He was just a child. And yet, Kikyo thought, he didn't sound or acts like one. This boy had come to this conclusion after watching Kikyo for only one minute. His quick judgement -and confidence-through her off for a few seconds.

For the first time since being resurrected Kikyo was unsure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

'Kagome, please, think about this,' Inuyasha pleaded.

His words fell on deaf ears. Kagome was busying herself with packing everything she thought she might need into her backpack.

It had been one day since Kikyo kidnapped Sota. That is all it took for Kagome to devise a plan. She was now back in her own time, preparing for her mission. Anything she might need on her journey-canned food, a blanket, two torches, and a fresh new set of arrows-was added to her list. It was going to be a long and painful and emotional mission. Kagome needed to be ready for everything.

Unfortunately, at the most important time when Kagome needed to be alone with her thoughts, Inuyasha had decided to follow her through the well.

He continued trying to get her attention. 'It's dangerous. This plan is bad.'

'You know, there was a time when you jumped head first into danger without so much as a second thought.'

'Three years change people,' he murmured.

Kagome turned to see him staring directly into her eyes. She tried not to blush, instead glanced away to tie her shoe.

He continued speaking. 'So you're going to go demon door knocking, trying to find a lead on Kikyo. Then when you eventually-if at all-find her, you're going to kill her? Just like that?'

'Just like that,' she repeated.

'You're going to get yourself killed.'

'Then all your problems will disappear,' was all she said back.

Kagome was surprised to hear a small growl from him. She turned just in time to see him jump off of the bed and storm to her side, towering over her by at least a full head. When did he get so tall?

Inuyasha's eyes were glowing ambers. 'Stop acting like I want you dead. I've tried to help! I even offered to die with Kikyo. I offered to die for you! And you're acting like I'm the sole problem here. I want to help you, Kagome.'

'You want to help?' Kagome turned and squared her shoulders, not giving in to him no matter how hard her heart was beating. 'Can you help me kill Kikyo? Can _you_ kill her?'

His angry facade slipped for a second, and in that second Kagome saw all she needed. His answer was clear, even if he didn't know it himself.

Inuyasha stepped back. 'At least let me come with you.'

'No.'

'You're not going alone.'

'And I'm not going with someone who is in love with the one person I am trying to kill!' Kagome finally lost her control.

She sucked in a breath, trying to bring her heart rate back down. School, or life, or her parents had never prepared her for any of this. The heartache of constantly having to push away the one you love. Being torn between what you know is right and wanting to do what you know is wrong. Kagome wanted to run into Inuyasha's arms and apologies for everything. But she couldn't. The other part of her still blamed him completely for not being able to give her up. If only he had, then none of this would be happening.

They stared each other down until Inuyasha cracked, sitting cross legged on the floor.

'Fine,' he muttered, 'but at least take Miroku. The guys an idiot, but it's better than nothing.'

She shook her head. 'Sango is going to give birth any day now. He needs to be with her.'

Inuyasha stayed silent. Kagome took his silence as an end of the topic, and focused back on what she was doing. Once her bag was packed, she turned to retrieve the bow from her desk. That's when she noticed why Inuyasha was so quiet. He had something in his hand-a photo frame.

She inched over and saw which one it was. The Kagome in the picture was smiling, eyes lit with joy and hair flowing around her body like a waterfall. Next to her stood a tall boy with brown hair, even browner eyes and a wonderful smile. He was holding Kagome's hand as he playfully pretended to push her into the koi pond they were standing beside. It was a nice day. Cherry blossoms were littering the ground, turning everything pink and white.

'I remember that day. About five months ago now,' Kagome said, smiling to herself. 'It was the most fun I had had in three years.'

'Who is he?'

'Oh, his name is Kyoya.'

Inuyasha stared at it a little longer before saying, rather harshly, 'Is he your boyfriend?'

Kagome ignored his tone. 'Was.'

He glanced up at her. 'What happened? You said this was only taken five months ago.'

She barely remembered it. After all, it hadn't been something she wanted to remember. Kagome sat on her bed while deciding whether or not to tell him the truth.

'Kyoya and I started dating about eight months ago. He asked me out on a date, saying I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.' Kagome noticed Inuyasha's eyes narrow slightly. 'We hit it off. This photo was taken by a friend of ours only a month into our relationship. I really liked him, and it helped to take my mind off of everything from the past. I thought I might actually fall in love with him.' Kagome's voice trailed off and she stared down at her hands.

'What happened?' Inuyasha prompted, not sure if he even wanted to know.

'Um, I found out that he was cheating. The friend of ours who took the photo-Hana-slept with him. Apparently he has a reputation for luring girls in, and... He just wanted one thing. And when I gave that to him, he moved on. I broke it off with him. The next day he was with a completely new girl.'

Inuyasha stayed silent. His mind processed everything she had just told him. Kagome had been cheated on. She tried to move on from him and the past, and ended up getting screwed over again. Inuyasha couldn't help but think this was his fault. And then something else caught his attention.

The silver haired demon looked at Kagome in a different way, like he didn't really know the girl sitting across from him. 'You slept with that human?'

Her face instantly slammed closed like a book. 'Not that it is any of your business. You've probably slept with heaps of girls in the past three years.'

'No. I haven't.' Inuyasha placed the picture back on the desk. 'I didn't want Kikyo after you left. For three years I've been alone.'

'Alone...' Kagome shook her head. 'No, you have Sango and Miroku and Kaede.'

'Fine, then let me put it another way. I wanted to be alone.' He sighed. 'Don't you understand?'

'Understand what?'

The silver haired demon walked over and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to her feet before she had time to argue. He swiftly embraced her, letting her head rest against his chest. When she get so small? This black haired woman in his arms was so fragile, and yet warm. He closed his eyes and squeezed tighter, refusing to let go even if she fought against him.

Kagome didn't fight it though. She stood there as he rested his head on the top of her hair. A small electric shot ran through her body when he squeezed her, pulling her tighter against his warm skin. That's when she realised Inuyasha no longer wore his signature red suit. Instead he wore plain white shirt with brown trousers. A much more grown up look.

She finally tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. 'Inuyasha.'

'I'm sorry,' he whispered into her hair, squinting his eyes closed against the water threatening to spill out. 'It's my entire fault. Your brother being taken and you being hurt several times over. Again and again, and each time I did nothing.'

Kagome once against tried to push away with no avail. 'Inuya-.'

'I love you, Kagome.'

Her pushing stopped. The human girl stood still, embraced by the silver haired demon who she could feel shaking with tears. Kagome felt the silent sobs rock his body, and could hear his heart breaking into pieces.

Not knowing what to do, she let him hold her as he cried silently, holding back tears of her own.

 **Let me know what you guys think! Thought it was time for some heart to heart between our two main characters ;)**


End file.
